Droid command
Every droid has a series of commands that it can be 'taught' or 'programmed'. If you have dealt with creatures as a Creature Handler, this will be very familiar to you. Once you have called a droid from your Datapad, you can click on the droid's Radial Menu and select Program. A list of commands will appear in the Teach Pet Commands window. Once you select a command and press the Train button, the droid will say "?" to you in Spatial; the next thing you say either in Spatial or using /tellpet, the droid will now use as activation for that command, and will confirm that it has been programmed by then saying "!" to you in Spatial. Example: You call your R2 droid from your Datapad. You click on its Radial Menu and select Program, then from the command list select "store" . The R2 will then say "?". You say "s" and then the R2 will say "!". The keyword "s" is now associated with the command "Store" and whenever you say "s" either in Spatial or with ''/tellpet while the droid is called, it will store itself into your inventory. Note- These commands will apply to all of your droids/pets in range, so using "s" when both your Rancor and R2 have it set to store would cause both to store, or whatever they are programmed, the companion tragets each command independently. These commands can't accidentally be executed by using one in a sentence, you have to say it independently in spatial. So the phrase "don't attack" would not trigger an attack unless your command for it was "don't attack" '' *Astromechs/Flight computers are programmed differently, since they can't be called out, and astromech commands must be earned through pilot skills. They require commands to be programmed manually through thier datapad-slot, or through insertion of pre-programmed droid command chips, that people with pilot skills program. List of available commands and their default keywords: *Combat capable droids only *Repair module equipped droid only. Lists as 'Do Trick Two' in the datapad *Power Droid only. Lists as 'Do Trick One' in the datapad. If you are a pilot you also have the ability to load certain types of droid with commands usable while onboard your ship. The commands available vary depending on the pilots skill level. Only alliance pilots use "R" series for astromechs (Not flight computers), everyone else uses flight computers exclusively (Unless you are using the Jedi Star Fighter), meaning alliance pilots can have droids for flight and non-flight, but flight computers don't count towards droid limit. Droid Naming Note: Please make sure you have read the previous section before continuing. While you are programming commands into your droid, you can also choose to name it. This is done by simply prefacing the command with the desired name. You must program four separate commands this way before the droid will take on its new name. You can then reprogram the commands without the name for ease of use, and the name will stick. Note: You currently can only use alphabetic (A-Z) characters when naming. Example: You are programming commands into your R2 droid. You select Program >> Store from its Radial Menu. The droid says "?". You then say (either in Spatial or /tellpet) "Tincan store". The droid then says "!". You repeat this for three other commands and the droid will now be known as (Tincan). Category:Droids